The chronicals of Bob's son hydro the plummer and toasters on crack!
by LasagnaLover
Summary: The randomness begins when three sleep deprived teenagers come up with the idea to write stories, with each person in a circle saying a word that has absolutely no meaning and putting together into one big story! Later on many others join the fun and the stories get even weirder, so follow along with us and let your brain explode!
1. Lamas that flutter soundlessly

Painting is fun when my daughter is rolling up the paper glides smoothly around planets that spin spontaneously with thingamabobs because I will combust if Emily sings loudly for the Master because he dances fondly when flowers bloom around the courtyard that destructs people whenever camels come waddling throughout the desert pinatas because designated drivers are very smelly when chicks throw socks at lamas that flutter soundlessly with boyfriend aliens are chuckling bacon bites through long term years because Wheat Thins are lovely mixed with armpit hairs thoroughly enjoyed with other ducks and squirrels that lie notoriously lie about cars walking shoelessly without underwear.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my fellow viewers! My friends and I were being idiots and played that game where you make a sentence and each of you say a word. Each story is a separate chapter and they all have different topics, enjoy!**


	2. Cats are squares!

Napkins are beautiful when chicken dance with ponies that lie continuously about cats being squares with counterfeit potatoes that munch delightfully with enormous kangaroos disgustingly snorting spies that light bowties on Christmas trees that mutter profanities about Rose Tyler wearing nothing but trash bags that fall blissfully through spider webs made out of cake that splatters horrifically everywhere except when guys throw peanuts away from Willy Wonka spontaneously onto rubber dogs and silently kill periwinkle pajamas that cantankerously sulk in wedding presents prettily.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, ch 2!**


	3. Cups spitting grossly colored bazookas

Wal-Mart destroys people because Superman turned dainty dancing with cups spitting grossly colored bazookas that sprinkle cats from barns galloping across lava cupcakes merrily prancing with Prince Charming who wants cake ballerinas fencing with Emily awesomely smelling each other forever more to giggle merrily with Mario and Peach.

* * *

**A/N: A little short but the next ones better!**


	4. Dumpster's evil twin Bob's son Hydro

Peanuts are giant explorers that camp out with baby's diapers that eat baby's butts on galactic planet's twirling ballerinas that die pitifully with munchkin turtles who blast cockroach's friends cross Disneyland and Russia glares madly at those houses on Gallifrey that jiggle dances appropriately from Dumpster's evil twin Bob's son Hydro the plumber who saves Peach from Barney who gallops beautifully with pringle princesses who chomp butlers hair intensely ferociously audaciously with cheez-its that scamper screaming throughout Narnia "For Narnia!" with light-sabers swinging from unicorns breathing heavily and gasily with monsters and Moses and cabinets munching on volcanoes singing happily about toasters on crack while farting merrily with Dora The Explorer finding refrigerator smoking elephants.

* * *

**A/N: R&R please, i cant wait!**


	5. Cantaloupe deer!

Emily is protesting about turkeys bungee jumping heroically to Kansas that sits madly without cannonballs singing happily for biscuits playing chess Star Wars with Germany break dancing in lasagna pies jumping out like a bear ballerina who chucks couches across Italy's pasta and munches tangerine people because Romano dislikes Emily's bazooka and clucks pineapples with Kirsten swooshing quietly behind bananas shrieking "cantaloupe deer!" and squishing curtains quietly alongside Krista who punches Emily's face because she killed Dumbledore and tried licking Professor McGonnicle but llamas are mean to her so kissing Ron would be fantastically wonderful and Harry would yawn bowties with cucumbers yelling at fences.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe^^**


	6. Krista muscled her lonely window:(

Doctor Who is farting large daleks smoking pot with cybermen who deliriously singing campfire girls together forever until Dumbledore enters the coliseum without Hermione break dancing floppily with James Bond strutting his stuff around town with Emily hugging disastrously Sherlock Holmes killing John silently with Abraham Lincoln watch Canada cry happily with frogs however, sadly Krista muscled her lonely window to escape Emily's wrath.

* * *

**A/N: Whoop! Read and review please, i love reviews!**


	7. Santa who is fat mama got pickled

I am a spartan who eats piglets spontaneously for brunch a couches kill dogs daily with their mommy's purse but flowers heroically eat hamburgers created by Santa who is fat mama got pickled by lollipop dragons who exploded the TARDIS in Kansas Connecticut in broccoli armies in time square by princess engaging borg sunflowers manhandled men from France with chairs magically disappearing from pockets that squirted jelly babies between universes eyeballs with plastic pretzels moving clumsily beyond the lamp genie.

* * *

**A/N: R&R please! ;D**


	8. The ways of the cows

Pillows are fluffy monsters that try to eat Krista until she flips pancakes that will fly with whales dramatically singing horribly then Kenzie crushes Emily with a table and doesn't like bananas that jump around evil trees during school this way but they flop without knowing the ways of the cows that will kill Kirsten in the freezer with an enchanted sword umbrella that kicks ferociously until Krista punches her friend's cat like a boss because butterflies made chimichangas cry "Mommy!" because Teletubbies will kill lamps gently with flamingos that chomp on crayons while frying oreos with purple cars driving fast through the TARDIS with the Doctor while the Daleks attempt to catch him dancing the hokey pokey thriller with Sherlock and John prancing merrily while poptarts chant "muffins!" creepily because Emily wants biscuits tomorrow morning when Merlin trips over Arthur's boots while levitating pears for leprechauns in Kansas with sunflowers jumping fences juggling kangaroos dancing sporadically to plunge pretty Cybermen babies into black holes yelling for penguins to destroy watermelons because zombies float in corn chickens fighting guerrillas wearing furballs as porcupines munch chips belching cannonballs jiggling pinata gummy bears when Kenzie flutters to Canadia.

* * *

**A/N: This is the one that another friend joined into! :D**

**R&R and thanks everyone for all the reviews so far!**


	9. Lamas rejoice!

America heroically cowers because Moriarty must jump to Russia if tangerines will begin flapping about turkeys parents being stupid shrubs with pickles dancing for the zebras that wiggle strangely shape-shifting into dinosaurs but they can't gallop loudly because slippers yell with Barney and weeping angels lie about the ways of potatoes smashing lemons with hopping chopsticks doing homework because Canada has problems with hippos on Mars with crayons hugging Merlin while Morgana kills trees with enchanted grass poking enchiladas with Nyan Cat bouncing with PewDiePie smelling the barrels of fun and toast with butter cakes spinning with pot roasts that cry for Emily's death but she is not dead at this time for llamas rejoice happily at the rising of the moon.

* * *

**A/N: R&R, please! Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
